Une nouvelle coupe de cheveux peut changer un homme
by namionepiecefr
Summary: Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé où était Katsura quand il s'est caché pendant l'arc Benizakura ? Et puis comment a t'il pu avoir les cheveux aussi bien coupés ? Ce sera sur le couple Katsura/Ikumatsu


__Bonjour, donc ma première fiction sera un one-shot sur Katsura-Ikumatsu._  
 _Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé où était Katsura quand il s'est caché pendant l'arc Benizakura ? Sans parler qu'il revient avec une jolie coupe de cheveux, ce n'est pas possible vu que quand on coupe les cheveux comme ça, à la barbare, on ne peut pas faire une aussi jolie coupe, donc Katsura avant de venir a dû se faire arranger les cheveux(ou bien Nizo est un super coiffeur xD)._  
 _Il a disparu pendant quelques jours(disons que quand Elisabeth est venu demander de l'aide, cela faisait 3 jours), ensuite entre le moment où Elizabeth est venue demander l'aide et le moment de la bataille, cela faisait 2 jours. Donc, en gros, on a pas de nouvelle de Katsura pendant 5 jours. Donc j'ai voulu imaginer cette période, du point de vue de Katsura(et aussi de Ikumatsu), juste après que Nizo ait coupé ses cheveux, en essayant que ce soit le plus cohérent possible avec l'histoire.__

 _ _«Que s'est-il passé ? Je n'ai rien vu venir...Ce sabre...Que vient t'il de dire ? Il connait Takasugi ? Takasugi ne lui aurait quand même pas demander de me tuer ? Ah, il s'approche, vu ma blessure, vaut mieux faire semblant d'être mort et s'il tate mon poul alors...j'aviserai. »__ Nizo se pencha avec un sourire et tout en prenant entre ces mains les cheveux de Katsura, il dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à avoir un souvenir, et qu'il était étonné de la douceur de ses cheveux. Il lui coupa les cheveux et parti laissant un Katsura soulagé qu'il n'ait pas pris son poul bien qu'il râla qu'il lui ait coupé les cheveux. Il attendit de ne plus entendre les bruits des pas et il se rassit douloureusement.  
 _ _« Ma blessure est grave, il faut la soigner au plus vite, heureusement que j'avais le cahier de Sensei, cela m'a sauvé la vie. Si je retrouve mes hommes dans cet état, ils vont s'en mêler, vaut mieux éviter. Pareil pour Gintoki, je préfère qu'il ne se mêle pas à cette histoire. Je ne sais pas si je serai capable d'aller bien loin. Dans les alentours, le plus proche c'est chez Ikumatsu-dono...Non, je ne peux pas la mêler à ça ! Cependant, c'est soit ça, soit je meurs...Je suppose qu'il vaut mieux que j'y aille, je n'ai pas le choix...C'est la seule personne de confiance que je connaisse dans le coin, et vu ma blessure, même si je le voulais, je ne pourrais pas aller jusqu'à la maison ou chez Gintoki. »__

Sur ce, il se leva toujours avec douleur, et tout en tenant sa blessure pour essayer d'arrêter l'hémoragie, il monta sur les toits des maisons et arriva tant bien que mal devant la fenêtre du balcon de Ikumatsu. Il toqua doucement et attendit. Ikumatsu venait de sortir de la salle de bain lorsqu'elle entendit toquer à la fenêtre. Elle se demanda qui pourrait venir toquer à sa fenêtre à part un cambrioleur pas malin...Elle s'habilla et vit qu'à la fenêtre se trouvait un homme, comme il faisait nuit, elle ne pouvait pas voir qui c'était mais en voyant la morphologie de l'homme, il lui rappella étrangement quelqu'un. Elle avait tout de même peur et avait pris un ciseau pour se défendre. Katsura de son côté se demandait toujours si c'était une bonne idée...

Elle ouvrit les rideaux et put voir que c'était Katsura, avec des cheveux coupés tenant un cahier tranché et avec du sang et qu'en plus de cela, il était blessé. Elle ouvrit rapidement en disant :  
 **« Entrez... »**  
 **« Merci...Désolé ...de vous... déranger si tard, Ikumatsu-dono »** répondit Katsura avec difficulté.  
 _ _"Elle semble affolée, c'est normal, elle ne doit pas voir ce genre de blessure souvent. Je dois la rassurer, lui montrer que je vais bien mais...je sens mes forces s'en aller..."__ pensa Katsura en voyant la lueur affolée dans le regard de Ikumatsu.  
 _ _"Que lui est-il arrivé ? Je sais qu'en tant que terroriste, il a une vie dangereuse mais il semble vraiment en mauvaise posture."_ _ se dit-elle en voyant le sang sur les vêtements de Katsura. Elle garda son calme et lui prit le bras pour l'aider à marcher jusqu'à la chambre en lui disant :  
 **« Vous venez encore me voir blessé... C'est la deuxième fois...Vous me prenez pour une infirmière ? »**  
 **« Je suis...vraiment désolé de venir... dans cet état, mais... je n'avais que vous...dans les environs... »** répondit il, toujours avec difficulté.  
Elle lâcha son bras et alla chercher un futon qu'elle mit en place rapidement pour pouvoir mettre Katsura dessus. Ce dernier essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas s'évanouir et de ne pas montrer qu'il avait mal, il ne voulait pas inquiéter davantage Ikumatsu. Cette dernière alla sans un mot chercher la trousse de secours et une bassine d'eau pour nettoyer les plaies.  
 **« Déshabillez vous, je ne pourrai pas vous soigner sinon. »**  
Katsura aurait été horrifié dans une autre situation, qu'une femme dise des choses comme cela, mais étant trop fatigué, il fit ce qu'elle demanda sans un mot, il n'était pas vraiment gêné d'être torse nu devant Ikumatsu, mais il l'était plutôt de montrer cette grave blessure. Ikumatsu était un peu gênée, pourtant ce n'est pas la première fois qu'elle voyait un homme torse nu. Cependant la gêne disparut au bout de quelques secondes au vu de la blessure.

Elle s'asseoit à ses côté et doucement lava la plaie. Pendant qu'elle s'occupa de laver et de soigner la blessure, elle demanda :  
 **« Le Shinsegumi ? »**  
 **« Non, ces chiens ne seraient pas capable de me faire ça, c'est un ronin... »** dit il en tournant de l'oeil.  
 **« Vous avez des vertiges ? Vaut mieux que vous vous allongiez. »**  
 **« Je vais bien...ne vous en faites pas...j'ai vu pire que ça. »** dit il très doucement avec difficulté en se reprenant.  
 _ _"Ah, et voilà qu'elle s'inquiète de nouveau...Il faut que je tienne le coup...Je m'impose déjà blessé devant elle, je ne dois pas en rajouter en tombant dans les pommes."__ pensa Katsura.  
Elle continua à s'occuper de la blessure et se dit qu'il valait mieux continuer à discuter pour le tenir éveillé :  
 **« Je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux appeler un médecin, c'est beaucoup trop grave ».**  
 **« Ce serait trop dangereux... »**  
 **« Les membres de Joui, vous devez bien avoir un médecin qui s'occupe de vous, non ? »**  
 **« Oui, mais...il pourrait le dire à mes hommes...je ne veux pas...qu'ils soient au courant...Aïe ! »**  
 **« Ah, désolée...Pourquoi vous ne voulez pas que vos hommes soient au courant ? »**  
 **« Ils...tenteraient de me...venger »**  
 **« Je vois...Mais je ne serai pas capable de vous soigner...Vous avez perdu trop de sang, vous tenez à peine éveillé. Je sais que vous résistez pour ne pas vous évanouir, et que vous ne voulez pas montrer que vous avez mal, malgré le fait que vous devez vraiment vous sentir mal... »**  
Ikumatsu essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas montrer qu'elle s'inquiétait, mais, pendant qu'ils discutaient, elle avait les mains qui tremblaient, d'où le fait qu'elle lui ait fait mal. Katsura lui prit les mains et lui dit :  
« **Ca ira, Ikumatsu-dono. Ne vous inquietez pas, je ne vais pas mourir. »**  
Elle avait les larmes aux yeux et pensa: __"Mon mari disait la même chose..."__  
Elle lui dit en souriant :  
 **« Tout le monde meurt un jour, vous n'êtes pas immortel... Et puis c'est pas comme si je m'inquiétais, je ne veux juste pas qu'on retrouve le cadavre du leader des joui sous mon toit.»**  
Katsura souri et dû à la fièvre qui lui faisait faire des actions étranges, il l'enlaça. Etrangement, elle se laissa faire sur le moment, sûrement car ça la rassurait.

 _ _"Qu'est ce que je fais ? L'enlacer comme cela...Même si c'est pour la rassurer, je vais trop loin. Je ne devrai pas profiter de mon état pour avoir une femme, ce n'est pas digne d'un samurai...Mais c'est agréable de serrer une femme dans ses bras, surtout que Ikumatsu-dono n'est pas n'importe qui. Elle sent vraiment bon, ses cheveux sont encore humides, elle doit sortir de la douche. La douche...J'aurai bien aimé en prendre une avec elle...Oh, mais qu'est ce que je pense ? Je suis vraiment le pire des hommes...Ikumatsu-dono m'accueille sous son toit, me soigne et accepte même de m'enlacer et moi, j'ai des pensées impures. Je ne la mérite vraiment pas...D'ailleurs, pourquoi m'enlace t'elle en retour ? Elle doit vraiment être_  
 _chamboulée..."__ pensa Katsura.  
 _  
 _"Pourquoi je le laisse m'enlacer, je devrai le repousser. Dans son état, ce ne serait pas difficile. Mais j'aime le contact de sa peau contre la mienne et de ses mains caressant doucement mon dos. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne m'étais pas fait enlacer de la sorte. C'est presque comme si je trahissais Daigo...Mais c'est vraiment agréable...Il sent bon...Comment fait-il pour sentir aussi bon alors qu'il passe son temps à se battre et fuir ? Surtout qu'il est blessé actuellement...Sa blessure est vraiment grave...Il pourrait mourir...Si c'est le cas, qu'est ce que je ferai ? Qu'est ce que je ressentirai ? Evidemment que je serai triste! Après tout, si j'ai accepté la première fois de le soigner et de le loger, c'est parce que je ne peux pas laisser une personne blessée et encore moins mourrante...Mais s'il mourrait, là maintenant, qu'est ce que je ressentirai exactement ? Je n'en sais rien...__ pensa en parallèle Ikumatsu.

Cependant après ces quelques minutes de tendresse, Katsura se sentait vraiment pas bien et dit :  
 **« Ikumatsu-dono, désolé... »**  
Elle sorti de ses bras pour voir qu'il tomba dans les pommes.

Alarmée, elle le plaça sur le futon et finit de panser la plaie rapidement avant d'aller appeler son médecin. _« Tanpis, même si c'est dangereux, je ne peux pas le laisser mourir »._  
 **« Allo ? »** dit une voix endormie.  
 **« Bonsoir, désolée de vous réveiller, docteur. Je suis Nishiki Ikumatsu, j'ai une urgence, je ne peux pas aller à l'hôpital et c'est vraiment grave... »**  
 **« Que se passe t-il ? »**  
 **« Un homme est gravement blessé chez moi, il s'est fait attaquer par un ronin...J'ai pansé ses plaies, mais ce ne sera pas suffisant, il a perdu trop de sang et il a une fièvre de cheval... »**  
 **« Vous ne pouvez pas appeler l'ambulance pour l'amener à l'hôpital ? »**  
 **« C'est un homme recherché... »**  
 **« Ikumatsu-san, vous ne devriez pas vous mêler avec ce genre de personne...Cependant je suis médecin, et j'ai l'habitude de m'occuper de cas comme cela, j'arrive dans une heure ».**  
Il raccrocha et elle alla au chevet de Katsura. Elle passa de l'eau sur son visage, et ferma ses yeux vu que comme d'habitude, il dormait les yeux ouverts. Les yeux fermés, il avait l'air si paisible.

 _ _« Il est vraiment beau... Ah, il faut pas que je recommence. Je ne devrais pas penser comme cela ! Je ne devrais pas m'inquiéter pour lui et même comme l'a dit le médecin, je ne devrais pas me mêler à un homme comme lui...Cependant...Je ne peux pas le laisser mourir...Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que malgré ses actions, ce n'est pas un homme mauvais...Daigo...C'est cet homme qui est responsable de sa mort, indirectement, mais...on dirait bien que finalement, je l'apprécie...Mais j'aime Daigo, je ne sais pas si je me sens prête à l'oublier. De toute façon, ce n'est pas un homme pour moi, je passerai ma vie à m'inquiéter pour lui, à me cacher, ce n'est pas une vie. En plus, c'est un criminel, un meurtrier...Il est gentil mais d'un autre côté, je ne connais rien de lui. Mais...J'ai envie d'en savoir plus, c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai accepté de m'occuper de lui la première fois et l'une des raisons pour laquelle je l'ai laissé revenir par la suite. Je me demande ce qu'est ce cahier, peut être des cahiers de stratégies de combat ou de compte, enfin, je n'ai pas le droit de regarder, je lui demanderai. Depuis qu'il est arrivé dans ma vie, il y a deux mois, je me sens moins seule. Je ne suis pas assez stupide pour ne pas comprendre ce que je ressens vis à vis de lui mais il vaut mieux que je garde mes distances ou qu'on en reste à la simple amitié. Car je sais que je lui plait, je peux le voir dans ses yeux, mais si je finit pas avouer, par montrer que c'est réciproque...ce serait comme trahir Daigo...Aaah, pourquoi me pertubes-tu autant Katsura Kotarou ?»__  
Elle continua ce combat mental jusqu'à ce que le médecin arrive.

Le médecin arriva et quand il vit Katsura, il dit :  
 **« Ah, c'est un des mes clients réguliers, j'ai l'habitude de m'occuper de lui et de ses hommes. »**  
 **« Oh, c'est vraiment une chance, je suis bien tombée. »**  
Il se mit à rire et commença à s'occuper de Katsura. Ikumatsu alla préparer du thé pour le médecin et quand elle remonta au bout d''une demi-heure, le médecin s'occupait encore de la blessure.  
« **Katsura-san m'a dit qu'il ne voulait pas que ses hommes soient au courant... »**  
 **« Je comprend, je ne dirais rien à ses hommes. Mais vous savez pourquoi ? »**  
 **« Il m'a dit qu'ils tenteraient de le venger. »**  
 **« Umh, en effet. »**  
 **« Vous connaissez Katsura-san depuis longtemps ? Est ce qu'il lui arrive souvent d'être blessé ? »**  
 **« Non, c'est assez rare, c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi blessé. Katsura est un samurai très fort, il a fait la guerre de Joui, vous savez, et très vite, il est devenu un des leaders et des héros, alors qu'il n'était qu'un adolescent...Donc, c'est pas souvent qu'il se blesse. La plupart du temps, ce sont ses hommes qui sont blessés. Et donc, et vous, vous connaissez Katsura depuis longtemps ? »**  
 **« Non, depuis deux mois seulement...Il était venu se cacher chez moi car il s'était fait blessé par le Shinsengumi et qu'ils le recherchaient...Je l'ai couvert et me suis occupée de sa blessure. »**  
 **« Il vous prend un peu pour une infirmière. »** dit le médecin en rigolant.  
 **« J'espère qu'il va pas en prendre l'habitude »** dit elle en souriant.  
Après qu'il l'ai soigné, il donna les médicaments et les indications à Ikumatsu.  
 **« Il ne faut pas qu'il bouge trop pendant trois jours, de toute façon, vu la quantité de sang perdue, il va sûrement dormir plus de 48 heures. »**  
 **« Bien, je ferai en sorte qu'il se ménage pendant ces trois jours alors. Merci docteur, je suis désolée de vous avoir déranger en pleine nuit. »**  
 **« Ce n'est rien, c'est pas tous les jours que cela m'arrive. Prenez soin de lui, et si je peux me permettre, même si Katsura est un homme bien, il reste un terroriste, je ne pense pas que ce soit un homme pour vous. »**  
 **« Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas du tout ce genre de pensées le concernant, je fais cela par gentillesse. »**  
 _ _"Par gentillesse ? Qui est ce que j'essaie de convaincre ? Le médecin ou moi ? Il faut vraiment que je stoppe ces sentiments dans l'oeufs."__ pensa Ikumatsu se moquant d'elle même.  
Sur ce, ils se dirent au revoir et il s'en alla. Ikumatsu pu enfin aller se coucher après cette nuit mouvementée.

Katsura dormi pendant trois jours entiers, Ikumatsu s'était occupée de lui, en changeant ses bandages et le lavant un peu. Quand il se réveilla, c'était la fin d'après-midi, presque le soir, et Ikumatsu était en bas, en train de s'occuper de son restaurant. Comme il sentit que ses membres étaient engourdi, il se leva et s'étira un peu, même si ça lui fit mal. Il vit qu'il était encore torse nu, mais qu'à côté de son futon se trouvait son haori lavé et recousu, ainsi qu'un plateau repas froid et des annotations. Il enfila son haori et s'asseoit devant le plateau repas pour manger, il lu les annotations :  
 _ _« Bonjour, je vous ai préparé un repas que vous pouvez manger froid, comme je ne sais pas quand vous allez vous réveiller. J'ai appelé un médecin pour s'occuper de vous, je sais que vous ne vouliez pas, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Il se trouve que c'était aussi votre médecin habituel, il ne dira rien à vos hommes, ne vous en faites pas. Avant de manger, prenez les médicaments à droite, j'ai marqué sur les boîtes combien vous devez en prendre et de quelle façon. Bon appétit. »__  
Il lu l'autre annotation :  
 _ _« Aujourd'hui, cela fait trois jours que vous êtes arrivé. Le médecin a dit que vous ne devez pas trop bouger pendant trois jours donc quand vous vous réveillerez, normalement, vous avez l'autorisation du médecin pour faire ce que vous voulez, mais je vous déconseillerai de faire trop d'effort. Menagez vous un peu !__ _»_

Il sourit, et pensa tout en mangeant:  
 _ _"Elle est vraiment trop gentille...Pourtant, je suis responsable indirectement de la mort de son mari, mais elle s'occupe vraiment bien de moi...Et puis avant que je m'évanouisse, il me semble...C'est un peu flou et peut être que ce n'était qu'un rêve, mais...il me semble qu'on s'est enlacé et ce pendant plusieurs minutes...Oui, cela doit être un rêve...Pourquoi Ikumatsu-dono accepterait de me prendre dans ses bras ? Elle n'aime que son mari...Enfin, il faut que j'arrête de penser à Ikumatsu-dono et à ce joli rêve, même si je suis déçu que ce ne soit pas allé plus loin comme dans certains autres rêves que j'ai fais avec elle. Enfin, maintenant il faut que je réfléchisse un peu à ce qui s'est passé avec ce ronin. Il travaille pour Takasugi mais je doute que Takasugi lui ait demandé de me tuer...Cela n'a pas de sens...Et même, que Takasugi l'ait ordonné ou pas, maintenant que j'ai les idées claires, ne serait-il pas plus judicieux d'en parler à Gintoki ? Après tout il pourrait être aussi la cible de ce ronin...Non, Gintoki est assez fort pour se défendre si c'est le cas...Même s'il rejette son passé, il sera toujours Shiroyasha! Ce sabre était étrange, on aurait presque dit qu'il était vivant...Je ne pense pas être de taille contre un tel monstre...Gintoki le serait...Cependant, le mieux c'est que je sabote de l'intérieur le plan de ce ronin, voir de Takasugi...Je vais profiter qu'on me croit mort...Du coup, il faut qu'aucun des mes alliés le sachent, ce sera plus simple pour faire ce que j'ai à faire. Il faut que je me trouve un déguisement pour qu'on ne me reconnaisse pas. "__

Par la suite, il alla se laver et s'occupa en regardant la TV, le temps que Ikumatsu ferme son restaurant et monte.

Alors qu'il regardait un jeu télévisé comique, Ikumatsu monta et en voyant qu'il était réveillé, fût soulagée.  
 **« Bonjour, contente de voir que vous allez mieux. »**  
 **« Bonsoir Ikumatsu-dono »**  
 **« Je suppose que vous avez faim, vous voulez que j'aille faire du soba ? »**  
 **« Je ne vais pas dire non, surtout du soba. »**  
Elle soupira et redescendit pour lui préparer le repas.  
Ensuite, elle s'asseya à côté de lui devant la TV et ils mangèrent ensemble, en discutant :  
 **« Alors comment vous sentez vous ? »** lui demanda t'elle pendant qu'il prenait ses médicaments.  
 **« Très bien, c'est juste une égratignure. Les samurais se remettent vite de leurs blessures. »**  
 **« C'est cela, les samurais ne sont pas non plus sur-humains.**  
 **« Ils le sont presque. »**  
Ikumatsu rit à cela.  
 **« Je suis sérieux Ikumatsu-dono, les samurais sont vraiment presque sur-humains.»**  
 **« Je vous crois.»** dit elle en continuant de rire,Katsura la regarda rire et sourit.  
 **« Je suis désolé de vous avoir importuné, Ikumatsu-dono. »** lui dit-il.  
 **« Vous excusez ne changera rien... Juste j'espère que vous n'allez pas vous habituer à venir chez moi à chaque fois que vous êtes blessé. C'est un restaurant, pas un hôpital. »**  
 **« C'est que...je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Cependant, merci d'avoir pris soin de moi. Vous êtes vraiment trop gentille. »**  
 **« Umh, c'est vrai que j'aurai dû vous laisser mourir sur mon balcon. »** dit elle en plaisantant. Katsura comprenant que c'était une blague sourit.  
 **« Vous pouvez me raconter maintenant ce qui s'est passé exactement ? Elizabeth-san est venu voir si vous étiez là, mais j'ai dû lui mentir, donc j'espère que vous pourrez m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai dû le faire. »**  
 **« Je ne suis pas sûr, mais l'homme qui s'en ait pris à moi doit être le tsujigiri dont tout le monde parlait ces derniers temps. Mais le pire, c'est qu'il semble travailler pour le Kiheitai. »**  
 **« Le Kiheitai ? Cela me dit quelque chose...Ce n'est pas une organisation de rebelles comme les Joui ? »**  
 **« En quelques sortes, le Kiheitai a été créé par Takasugi Shinsuke lors de la guerre de Joui. A la fin de la guerre, le Kiheitai s'est démantelé, mais Takasugi l'a fait renaître dernièrement. »**  
 **« Mais pourquoi ils s'en prendraient à vous ? Vous avez le même ennemi, donc ce Takasugi devrait essayer de devenir votre allié, plutôt que tenter de vous assassiner. »**  
 **« C'est plus compliqué que ça...Takasugi est mon ami d'enfance...Nous venons du même dojo, donc nous avons grandi ensemble et nous sommes partis à la guerre ensemble pour tenter de libérer notre maître... »** dit-il avec un léger regard triste.

Ikumatsu resta silencieuse quelques secondes après avoir entendu ça et pensa: _«_ _ _Il est parti à la guerre pour sauver son maître ? C'est vrai qu'il est criminel de guerre, j'en ai entendue parler mais je n'avais jamais pensé à cela, qu'il avait fait la guerre et la raison du pourquoi. Il semble vraiment triste... Ils n'ont pas dû réussir à le sauver...C'est peut être la raison pour laquelle il est devenu terroriste...En plus de la raison de vouloir sauver le pays des mains de amantos... M'enfin, il doit être triste que son ami d'enfance s'en prenne à lui...__ _»_  
Elle lui dit hésitante :  
 **« Je ne comprend pas, alors, si vous êtes si proches, pourquoi tenterait t'il de vous tuer ? Il devrait être votre allié, non ? »**  
 **« Takasugi veut tout détruire, il ne veux pas seulement s'en prendre au gouvernement. Je pense que c'est de là que vous avez dû entendre parler du Kiheitai, mais c'est lui qui est derrière l'attentat lors de l'anniversaire du shogun. Je suis un terroriste, mais je n'irai pas jusqu'à de telles extrêmités. Et puis...je commence même à regretter mes propres actes de terroristes... »**  
 _ _« Il regrette ses actions ? C'est étonnant...Je me demande pourquoi maintenant ? Il y a t'il une raison particulière qui le pousse à regretter aujourd'hui ces actes ? »__ pensa Ikumatsu.  
 **« Vous commencez à regretter ? C'est peut être pour ça, il vous considérerait comme un traitre ? »**  
 **« Non, c'est pas son genre, même si j'arrêtai les Joui, il ne tenterait pas de me tuer, à moins que je m'oppose à lui directement. C'est pas son genre non plus d'envoyer quelqu'un pour me tuer...Mais je ne suis sûr de rien, c'est possible qu'il l'ait changé, nous avons tous pris un chemin différent et peut être que nos cœurs ont finit par se séparer aussi. Il faudrait que j'enquête pour savoir ce qui en est, mais je le ferai demain, une fois reposé. »**  
 **« Tous ? »**  
 **« Moi, Takasugi, Gintoki et Sakamoto. »**  
 **« Gintoki ? Vous voulez dire Sakata Gintoki ? »**  
 **« Oui. Ah c'est vrai que vous ne savez pas. Gintoki est tout comme Takasugi mon ami d'enfance. Nous sommes parti tous les trois à la guerre et nous avons rencontré Sakamoto Tatsuma. »**  
 **« Je ne pensais pas que Gin-san savait réellement se battre. Je savais qu'il était samurai, mais je pensais que c'était juste pour la frime. »**  
Il se mit à rire et dit :  
 **« En fait, Gintoki est même plus fort que moi. D'ailleurs, s'il vient ici, ne lui dites pas non plus que je suis là. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit mêler à ça, surtout si ça concerne Takasugi. Déjà qu'ils se disputaient souvent avant quand ils étaient amis, s'il apprenait qu'il pourrait être derrière ma tentative de meurtre, cela pourrait mal finir. »**  
 **« Ne vous en faites pas, je ne lui dirais rien. Je ne pensais pas que vous et Gin-san étiez si proches... »**  
 **« On s'est un peu perdu de vu après la guerre. Gintoki a disparut à la fin de la guerre, il est venu à Kabuki mais je ne pouvais pas le savoir. Je l'ai finalement retrouvé quelques années plus tard alors que je venais recruter à Kabuki. J'ai essayé de le recruter, et j'ai essayé de savoir pourquoi il nous a laissé tombé, mais il m'a complètement rejeté. Il ne voulait plus avoir affaire à notre passé, je le lui rappelais trop. Donc j'ai laissé tombé, mais je suis revenu parfois le voir pour le recruter mais surtout pour voir comment il allait. Mais depuis peu, Gintoki ne me rejète plus, sûrement grâce à ces enfants. »**  
 **« C'est vrai qu'avant que ces enfants arrivent, je n'ai jamais vu Gin-san avec personne, il semblait assez seul. Mais depuis qu'il y a ces enfants, il semble bien plus heureux. Ils sont importants pour lui, non ? »**  
 **« Sûrement. »**  
 **« Et vous? Quelles sont les personnes importantes ?»** demanda t-elle. Puis elle se ravisa :  
 **« Non laissez tomber, je ne devrais pas demander cela. »**  
 **« Umh, mes hommes et Elizabeth. Bien sûr, je tiens aussi à Gintoki, Takasugi et Sakamoto même si on a pris des chemins différents. Il y a aussi Mademoiselle Saigou et son fils et les enfants de Gintoki. Et enfin... »** Il s'arrêta car il hésita à le dire.  
 _ _"Est ce que je dois lui dire ? Elle va trouver cela bizarre, non ? Mais si je ne la cite pas, elle pourrait mal le prendre aussi. Bon je peux toujours dire qu'elle est une personne importante sans qu'il y ait une quelconque conottation romantique."__ pensa t-il.  
Ikumatsu attendit qu'il termine, voyant son hésitation. Katsura la regarda droit dans les yeux.  
 **« Vous. Ikumatsu-dono, vous êtes aussi une personne importante pour moi. »**  
Elle s'y attendait un peu quelque part, et elle ne savais pas quoi dire, même si ça lui faisait plaisir, elle dit sans le regarder avec un léger sourire.  
 **« Je ne fais que vous soigner et vous donner à manger pourtant... Mais, est ce que vous n'essayez pas de me séduire par hasard ?»** dit elle pour le taquiner à moitié.  
 _ _"Et voilà, qu'est ce que je lui répond maintenant ? Evidemment qu'elle allait se faire des idées...Il faut que je trouve quelque chose!"__ pensa Katsura embarassé.  
 **« Non...Je suis désolé, c'est juste que vous êtes vraiment quelqu'un qui compte pour moi, surtout pour vos sobas.»**  
 **« Mes sobas ? Ca fait plaisir d'être importante juste pour du soba.»** dit elle, un peu outrée mais amusée en voyant que Katsura essayait de défaire le malentendu.  
 **« Pas seulement les sobas, les ramens aussi!»**  
Elle le frappa en disant: **« Je ne sers vraiment qu'à vous nourrir et vous soigner occasionnellement ? »**  
 _ _"Je m'enfonce...Bon autant être honnête et dire ce que je pense vraiment. Cela dissipera ce malentendu."__ pensa t'il de plus en plus embarassé.  
 **« Non, évidemment...Je veux dire...C'est vrai que vous êtes une personne importante car vos sobas et ramens sont délicieux mais surtout, je vous admire beaucoup. Vous êtes vraiment une personne gentille, forte et courageuse. »**  
Elle se mit à rougir un peu en attendant ça et ne put répondre que:  
 **« Merci, je suppose.»**  
Il sourit, mais une gêne s'installa malgré tout.

Il changea de sujet :  
 **« Ah d'ailleurs, ce repas était délicieux, Ikumatsu-dono, je vous en remercie. »**  
 **« Il n'y a pas de quoi. »** Elle se leva pour débarasser et un silence relaxant s'installa.  
 **« Ikumatsu-dono, vous devez être fatiguée, vaut mieux qu'on aille se coucher. »**  
 **« Je ne me couche jamais à cette heure ci. »**  
 **« Que voulez vous faire alors? »**  
 **« Je ne sais pas...On peut continuer à discuter, si vous le voulez. »**  
 **« Dans ce cas...Je pourrai vous parler de Gintoki et moi, enfin peut être que ça ne vous interresse pas. »**  
 **« Non, ça m'interresse. J'aimerai en savoir plus sur son passé. »** répondit Ikumatsu tout en pensant fortement _ _« ainsi que le votre »__ _._  
Il lui raconta de nombreuses anecdotes sur leur passé commun, sur leur maître et sur leur relations, en passant par leur bêtises, mais aussi des moments tendres comme certains de leurs jeux d'enfants. Il parla aussi de la guerre, de Sakamoto, mais évitait les sujets tristes. Elle finit par lui dire :  
 **« Vous vous sentez seul, pas vrai ? »**  
 **« Comment ça ? »**  
 **« Vous semblez vraiment tenir à vos amis, les aimer, mais chacun a pris un chemin différent, et aujourd'hui vous en êtes même à vous demander si l'un d'eux n'a pas tenter de vous tuer. Pendant ces 10 ans, vous êtes resté qu'avec vos hommes, Gin-san vous rejetait jusqu'à récemment, vous n'aviez plus trop de nouvelle de Takasugi-san, et vous voyiez que très rarement Sakamoto-san. Donc je pense que vous avez dû vous sentir seul...et que c'est peut être encore le cas aujourd'hui. »**  
 **« Vous êtes perspicace. C'est vrai...Cependant, je ne suis pas malheureux. Ce sont des choses qui arrivent quand on devient adulte. Puis, je reste convaincu que Takasugi n'a pas demandé à ce qu'on me tue. S'il veut nous tuer, il le ferait lui même, il laisserait pas quelqu'un d'autre le faire. »**  
 **« Vous êtes comme un enfant, qui se raccroche à sa seule famille. »** dit elle en souriant.  
Katsura resta silencieux et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas tort.  
 **« Est ce que c'est mal ? »**  
 **« Non, je trouve ça plutôt attachant. »**

 **« D'ailleurs, vous devez vous sentir seule aussi. Je n'ai pas l'impression que vous ayez des amis ou de la famille...Enfin je me trompe sûrement. »** dit il embarassé par son audace d'aborder ce sujet presque tabou.

 **« J'ai des amis. Mais depuis la mort de Daigo, je m'occupe seule du restaurant, je n'ai plus vraiment le temps de les voir. J'ai fini par m'habituer à la solitude, je ne suis pas malheureuse non plus. »** répondit elle en souriant.

 **« Tant qu'on est heureux, la solitude n'est pas un problème en soit. »** répondit Katsura en souriant.

 **« Au fait, qu'est ce que ce cahier ? »** demanda Ikumatsu en désignant le cahier tranché.

 **« C'est le cahier de cours de quand j'étais enfant. Il y a tout ce que nous a enseigné notre sensei. Et il m'a sauvé la vie, on peut dire qu'indirectement que c'est sensei qui m'a sauvé »** répondit Katsura en souriant nostalgiquement.

 **« Je suis sûre que c'est le cas. On dit souvent que quand une personne meurt, elle veille sur les personnes qui lui sont proches. Votre sensei était comme un père pour vous et les autres, donc je pense qu'il doit vous protéger d'une certaine manière. »** dit Ikumatsu avec un sourire rassurant.

 **« Merci beaucoup Ikumatsu-dono, si c'est vous qui le dites, c'est que ça doit être vrai. »** dit Katsura souriant aussi.  
Ils continuèrent à discuter, Katsura sortit encore des bêtises qui fit rire Ikumatsu et tout deux passèrent une soirée très amusante. Cela faisait longtemps pour Katsura qu'il n'avait pas parlé de son passé à quelqu'un et Ikumatsu était contente d'en apprendre plus sur lui.

Le lendemain matin, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir pour enquêter, elle lui dit :  
 **« Une minute...Je pense qu'il faudrait recouper vos cheveux. Ce tsujigiri n'aurait pas fait un bon coiffeur, votre coupe ne ressemble à rien. »**  
Il accepta et alors qu'elle commença à couper ses cheveux, il dit :  
 **« Rien que pour avoir couper mes beaux cheveux, il devrait pourrir en enfer. »**  
Elle rigola et il continua :  
 **« Je ne plaisante pas, mes cheveux longs sont très importants pour mon image. »**  
Elle rit et dit :  
 **« Votre image, hein ? »**  
 **« J'ai une image à tenir en tant que leader des joui modéré et homme recherché. Le shinsengumi pourrait ne plus me reconnaître sans mes cheveux longs, même mes hommes peut être et donc ils ne voudraient plus écouter mes ordres. Si je prend soin autant de mes cheveux, c'est parce qu'ils sont un symbole. Cela va bouleverser la vie de beaucoup que je les ai perdu. Enfin d'un côté, je pourrai marcher tranquillement dans Kabuki sans me déguiser vu que mes ennemis m'identifient à mes cheveux longs. C'est une bonne technique de camouflage. »**  
Elle sourit à ses bêtises, malgré le fait que lui le pense vraiment, et elle lui répondit :  
 **« Vous savez, je trouve que vous êtes plus beau avec les cheveux courts. »**  
Katsura se sentit gêné d'un seul coup: _ _"Elle me trouve beau ? Je lui plais alors ? Même si c'est le cas, c'est juste physique. Impossible que mes sentiments soient réciproques..."__ pensa t-il.  
Ikumatsu était gênée: _ _"Mais pourquoi j'ai dis ça ? C'est sorti tout seul! Il va se faire des idées...Bon autant assumé maintenant."__ pensa t-elle légèrement affolée.  
 **« Vous me trouvez beau, Ikumatsu-dono ? »** demanda t-il.  
 **« Il faut vraiment ne pas avoir de goût si on vous trouvait laid, vous êtes un bel homme, je suis sûre que vous devez avoir du succès. »**  
 **« Pas tant que cela...Enfin, d'après Gintoki, je suis très populaire depuis notre enfance, que ce soit auprès des filles que des garçons. »**  
 **« Car vous avez les cheveux longs ? Cela m'étonne pas...Alors, vous êtes de ce bord là ? »**  
 **« Quoi ? Non ! J'aime les femmes. »**  
Elle sourit et dit :  
 **« Voilà fini, c'est mieux non ? »**  
 **« En effet. Vous savez vraiment tout faire, cuisiner, coudre, soigner, coiffer. Qu'est ce que vous ne savez pas faire ? »**  
 **« Me battre.»**  
 **« Je pourrai vous apprendre, si vous voulez. »**  
 **« Non, apprendre à se battre engendre la violence, je déteste ça.»**  
 _"Pourquoi je ne fais que des gaffes ? Je devrai plus réfléchir avant de parler."_ pensa t-il.  
 **« Désolé... »**  
 **«Ne vous en faites pas, on a pas tous les mêmes goûts. »**  
 **«Oui, vous avez raison. Mais c'est pas comme si j'aimais particulièrement me battre non plus, cela fait juste parti du devoir d'un samurai. »**

Elle lui sourit et se mit à ranger les affaires de coiffure. Ensuite, Katsura parti faire son enquête. Il rentra tard dans la nuit avec le costume de Elizabeth et alla se coucher sans déranger Ikumatsu qui se recoucha après lui avoir ouvert la fenêtre.

Le lendemain, Katsura devait partir pour empêcher les plans de Takasugi de marcher :  
 **« Ikumatsu-dono, je dois y aller maintenant. Je vous remercie de votre hospitalité. Je reviendrai manger du soba bientôt. »**  
 **« Très bien, mais c'est un restaurant de ramen, pas de soba ici, vous savez. »**  
 **« Oui, je sais, désolé. »**  
 **« Faites attention à vous ! »**  
Il passa la porte en lui laissant un dernier sourire. Elle aussi le regarda partir avec un léger sourire. Katsura se sentait complètement reposé et était prêt à en démordre avec Takasugi, cependant, il devrait remercier ce tsujigiri de lui avoir permis d'avoir une raison de rester un peu avec Ikumatsu. Il se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment amoureux d'elle, mais, malheureusement, il savait qu'elle aimait encore son mari...Et même si c'était réciproque, il ne voudrait pas lui donner la vie d'une compagne d'un homme recherché. Elle mérite mieux. Il se contentera donc de rester à ses côté en tant qu'ami, tant qu'elle est heureuse, c'est le plus important. Et puis, tant qu'il peut manger ses sobas, cela lui importe peu qu'elle n'ait de yeux que pour son mari, enfin c'est ce qu'il se dit pour se convaincre lui même, mais il ressent tout de même un sentiment de déception et de frustration.

 _ _Bon voilà, c'est un peu fleur bleu, je suis désolée xD J'ai essayé de faire un titre à la Gintama, genre qui n'a qu'un rapport flou avec l'histoire, mais malheureusement, j'ai échoué xD Je pense avoir fait une Ikumatsu pas très froide et un Katsura un peu trop sérieux, mais je n'ai pas sû placer des choses stupides dans les discussions, elles étaient assez sérieuses après tout. Puis pour Ikumatsu, c'est un choix, vu que Katsura est gravement blessé, elle a du mal à contrôler ses émotions et à garder ce caractère de femme froide. Quand à Katsura, même s'il dit souvent des bêtises, quand il parle de son passé ou qu'il analyse quelque chose comme dans cette fiction par exemple, il est en général assez sérieux. Voilà, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plû.__


End file.
